Aysu Notozawa
Aysu Notozawa is one of the 13 playable characters in Boundless. A fierce warrior in training determined to make herself the strongest fighter possible, she has trained for years in martial artistry and swordplay, augmenting her body with the power of technology in order to do so. Personality Aysu can be described as stand-offish, not being one to get close to people and preferring to act as intimidating as possible through her silence and inability to be easily approached. She has a knack for discerning and breaking down the personalities of those she encounters, another trait she uses to make others feel concerned and intimidated. In battle, she is a silent warrior whose fighting style is reactionary, using her ability to pinpoint the flaws in her opponent's fighting style and strike back with a vengeance. In contrast to her antisocial personality most of the time, periods in which she interacts with her father and mother, Saipha and Makalo Notozawa, Aysu acts much more demure and less aggressively. Coven suggests in Boundless that this may be out of fear of her parents, or possibly disappointing them. Aysu's in-game bio also suggests that the reason she has taken her intense training and augmentation is due to her parents, but the reason behind this is currently unknown. Aysu's in-game trading card lists her likes as "Apples, calligraphy, and swordfighting" and her dislikes as "Over-dependency, practicing for something and failing, and guns". Description Aysu's typical outfit consists of a red military uniform-like top with gold trim, a white and gold neckbrace, clean white pants, and leather boots. Her hair is usually styled in a hime cut, and let loose to hang behind her head most of the time. Her right eye is covered up by a strange lens that is linked to the supercomputer implanted in her brain, which grants her her enhanced reaction time abilities. On her ears, she wears decorative objects with multiple blades dangling from them, the purpose of which are unknown. Aysu's visible eye appears to be completely stark white. This is not due to blindness as it would typically imply; the reason behind her eye looking the way it is has currently been unanswered by scientists who have examined her. Abilities Due to her cybernetic augmentations, Aysu has enhanced agility, strength, and bone durability. Her biggest enhancement has been to her brain by proxy of a supercomputer, which has granted her increased reaction times that she can use to predict an opponent's movements with 80% accuracy. Aysu is also trained in multiple martial arts as well as multiple styles of swordplay, preferring the use of her signature sword Lunarista. The blade is a large broadsword-like weapon with a thin katana-like blade for maximum cutting power, and possesses the ability to launch crescent-shaped beams of energy through some unknown means. Appearances Boundless Aysu's debut appearance, Boundless features her as one of the 13 playable characters. Gallery AysuFlourish.png|Aysu's promotional render AysuAlt2.png AysuAlt3.png AysuAlt4.png Trivia *Aysu was revealed for LegendaryHero1023's Item of Interest Art Show, being based on the moon and sword prompts. **Her like of apples seems to be a reference to this, being based off of the third item prompt from the art show. *Aysu's design was inspired by Satsuki of Kill la Kill and Magnolia Arch of Bravely Second, with two of her alternate costumes meant to reference them further. *Despite her overall Japanese-inspired appearance and the basis of her homeland, Aysu is actually a Turkish name meaning "clear/lucid as moon and water", reflecting her moon-themed appearance. *Aysu's ear decorations are inspired by the blades on the hat of Kirby's Ultra Sword ability, originating from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Category:Original Characters Category:Pyro's Characters Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Boundless Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Cyborgs